


Really Great Hair

by RPFAngel



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPFAngel/pseuds/RPFAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie and Rose have a common interest. Some really, really great hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Great Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itbuttersmanyparsnips](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=itbuttersmanyparsnips).



“So,” Billie said, conversationally.

“So...” David parroted, a bit confused.

“You let that strange woman ‘fluff’ your hair.”

He reached back behind his head and mussed said hair. “Ah. Saw that, did you?”

“So...” she repeated, her grin widening. “When’s it my turn?”

He chuckled. “Bills, I have crew fiddling with my hair every day between takes, it’s no special occasion.”

“So you won’t mind if I do it.” Billie held her ground, lifting her chin and regarding him proudly.

“What. Seriously?”

David raised an eyebrow, curious but unsure whether to push the subject.

“Yeah,” she affirmed. “Right now.”

She didn’t appear to be backing down, so with a sigh and a shake of his head, David bent down, ‘assuming the position’ so to speak, just like he did with the audience member. Billie giggled, clearly delighted that he was reenacting the scene with such accuracy. She wasted no time, eagerly reaching her hands up to touch his hair.

Unlike the quick, sweeping gesture of the fan, Billie sunk her fingers deep into his locks, scratching her nails lightly against his scalp and feeling the silky texture of his hair against her skin as she slowly ran her hands through. It felt good, her hands slowly caressing every inch of his head covered in hair. David had been joking, then, when he made the comment about the desk. But now he was terrified his body would betray his true reaction to his locks being fondled by Billie Piper.

“That working for you?” Billie teased, mocking his words from the show.

He was sure she was wearing her signature smirk, he could hear it, if not see it. If he imagined hard enough, he felt like he could almost taste it.

“Oh, yes,” he responded playfully, but it came out deeper than he intended. More affected. _Damn_. She must have known what she was doing to him. He didn’t know how much of this sweet torture he could take.

“You have hair somewhere else that needs ruffling?”

She was opening the door. At least it seemed so to him. There was a palpable, tense moment right now that would decide which path they walked down from here. David was nothing if not brave; an initiator, a go-getter. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

“Not hair, per say,” he quipped, trying to sound casual. “Skin, maybe.”

“Where?” she questioned breathlessly. “Let’s see it, Teninch.”

And there it was: an opening volley, a dare, a window. Now he just had to go barrelling through.


End file.
